Chasing Destiny
by sesshou-lover
Summary: Sequel to Run Away. Zuko's son Lu Ten has come down with a sudden illness and je finds can't trust his own nation. Without help, he is forced to now face the past he tried to escape. He needs Katara's help before it's too late. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't want to rant, but if it sounds like I am I apologize in advance. There has been some concern to how I characterized Aang in the prequel to this story "Run Away". For the record, I'm not bashing him or Mai, but I make no apologies for the way it was written. I don't believe in curtailing my creativity to appease the opinions of others. If anyone believes that I'm a "typical bitter Zutarian" than you are welcome to continue to think so. I don't care how the show ended. She could have ended up with anyone and this story still would have happened the way it did. So for Kataang fans reading this, or even sympathetic Aang and Mai fans, Run Away had to happen the way it did for this story to happen. Their behavior was solely in Katara's and Zuko's opinion. They were teenagers, so why should they act adult and be rational in breaking up with people they don't want to be with?

Now on to other business. You don't have to read Run Away to read this, but I would suggest for the back story of Katara's relationship with Zuko you do.

Disclaimer: Bryke owns the Avatar series. I just write for pure pleaure.

Sickness

It was the spring when it all began. Fire prince Lu Ten would often be found in the strangest places napping when the sun was at its height and the fire benders were at their most powerful. The servants convinced themselves that nothing was wrong. After all, Lu Ten seemed very healthy so he must have just played too hard.

No one thought to inform the Fire lord of this strange occurrence. No one thought to even make sure the prince got into bed when they found him. The servants of the palace just considered his behavior cute.

It was not until it had reached the summer in the Fire Nation that anyone learned to think differently.

~*~

Fire lord Zuko was exhausted. Fighting for stability in his country was at its most critical. Every decision he made had an immediate impact. The last thing he wanted to risk was starting another war that would throw the world right back into trouble, not when there was his son to think about.

Zuko sat back for a moment, rotating his neck to work the kinks out. Something was going on around the palace and he had no idea what it was. There were starting to be murmurs amongst his servants, murmurs that were beginning to worry him since no one seemed to want to tell him anything.

Any time he neared the speakers they immediately clammed up. Much of Zuko was angered by this. He was the Fire lord. The servants were his subjects. Who were they not to refer to him when it was clear that they worried over something?

He was angrier that his work took him away from his son, the only light that he was left with. By the time he finished with meetings, court, and paperwork it was well past the time his three year old son was in bed.

He was tired of having to put his nation before his child just because he needed the Fire Nation to be prosperous. He was sick of always missing dinner with his son. More than anything, Zuko wanted to be out in the sun with Lu Ten, training his son to be the best little fire bender that he could be.

Zuko decided that enough was enough. He was going to take a break and find his son. Then, they were going to have a picnic and relax for the rest of the day.

With that very thought in the front of his mind, Zuko left his office. The long walk to nursery was quite soothing. He was feeling able to relax the further away from his office he moved.

He barely paid attention to the activity around him. As long as it wasn't disastrous, he figured, it wasn't nearly as important as what he planned to do.

He stopped a maid as she tried to scurry about her business, informing her to run to the kitchen to get someone to pack a lunch for father and son. Once the girl left he allowed a small smile to touch his lips.

He wished his uncle were actually in the city instead of manning his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. Uncle would have enjoyed taking a break out in the sun.

Zuko pushed open the door to the nursery without bothering to knock. He was forced to stop at what he witnessed. The room was full of healers and the nanny, all huddled together whispering.

Zuko felt as if his stomach dropped. "What is going on?" he demanded. Everyone turned to him, surprise clear on their faces. Belatedly, people bowed to him.

His head healer stepped forward slowly to face the Fire Lord. "My lord we were informed of your son's collapse three days ago. His skin is cool to the touch as if his inner fire went out and we aren't sure how that happened."

Zuko pushed everyone out of his way as he approached his son's bedside. He was surrounded by idiots. Had no one thought to inform him of his son's illness?

He laid a gentle hand of Lu Ten's forehead. The healer was correct. His young son's skin was incredibly cool, much too cool for a fire bender. He was worried about the shallow pace of the heartbeat too when he check the pulse.

Furiously, he turned to everyone. "Get out." He then pointed to a servant that had entered with blankets. "You, inform someone that a ship, the fastest available, needs to be readied to sail immediately. If it's not by the time I arrive at the docks there will be hell to pay."

"But my Lord, your son," the nanny began to say.

Zuko snarled. "You tell me that my son has been unconscious for three days. None of you dared to say a word in all this time. Incompetence like this I will not tolerate. It is clear that all of you are bumbling idiots."

It had been so many years since people had witnessed this side of the Fire Lord. Zuko didn't care. They had put his child at risk without him ever knowing. It was time he took a closer look at what was going on inside his home.

He raised the temperature of his body before gathering his son to him. Without jostling the boy, he hurried as fast as he could toward the palace entrance. On the way he met one of the councilors. Once the situation was explained and quick plans for what to do in his absence Zuko rushed on.

The palanquin waited right at the front. The Fire lord wasted no time jumping in. The ride to the docks seemed to take forever. Every time Lu Ten gave a shudder, Zuko worried. He tried his best not to allow his emotions to get the best of him, but it was very difficult. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that while his son was sick and possibly dying, no one thought it important for the Fire Lord to know.

He pressed his lips to his son's forehead. He prayed to Agni that his uncle had a solution to this or knew someone who could help him. Zuko wasn't sure if he dared make his way to the Southern Water tribe unless it was absolutely necessary that he do so.

Thinking about the water tribe made him think about Katara. Years ago she'd been by his side after he'd broken it off it Mai. She helped him learn how to be an even stronger ruler of his nation. And then, she decided to return home simply stating that it was time.

Sometimes Zuko felt as if he could have married her. She'd been perfectly suited to his needs as both a man and the Fire Lord. It pained him to admit that she'd been right when she left. A marriage between them would have had catastrophic results.

Lu Ten's birth eased the absence of his best friend where the royal mistresses had failed. But more importantly Lu Ten's birth had eased some of the fears of the people of the Fire Nation. No longer was it so important for him to find a wife. The boy was an absolute joy and he had potential to be a good fire bender.

All he needed was for Lu Ten to continue to breathe until he could find a cure. He couldn't live with himself if he lost his son.

"My Lord we have arrived."

Zuko put the thoughts back where it belonged and turned his attention to the future he held in his hands. Without his son there was no reason to continue. There would be nothing else that would ever bring him joy.

~*~

Uncle's best tea did absolutely nothing to relax Zuko. Uncle could do nothing to help Lu Ten, which left both males in a deep depression. There was no one in the city of Ba Sing Se who knew how to treat the prince of the Fire Nation.

The sounds of whimpering drew Zuko's attention from the cool cup in front of him. He rushed to his son's side full of hope that this was a good sign of his son's recovery.

Instead he found that Lu Ten was still in an unconscious state. His head shifted back and forth as he kept whimpering. Zuko tried to see if he could calm his son's obvious suffering when a name slipped past Lu Ten's lips. "Kuzon."

Zuko sucked in a deep breath. He turned wild eyes to his Uncle. The elder man stared back at his nephew without saying a word. Zuko closed his eyes hoping to hide from the headache pounding through his skull.

Kuzon was not a name that he wanted to think about. It was the past. But it was also not something that he'd ever told Lu Ten about either.

Zuko did not know what it meant, but one thing was for certain. He had to make it to the Southern Water tribe and that meant having to face Katara again.

~*~

Once more Zuko found himself at sea, this time headed to one of the coldest regions. He was tired. Sleep kept eluding him as he spent most of his free time at his son's side, making sure that the boy did not suddenly worsen on him.

Uncle tried to make him take a break, but it was useless. He knew that it was impossible to rest for long when anything further could happen. When Zuko was younger he never thought he would be a parent. With examples like his father Lord Ozai he had been especially worried that he wouldn't make a very good father.

It was so much more difficult than he had thought imaginable. Yet every time he glanced at his son he felt so rewarded, so blessed to have a child like Lu Ten.

He wondered if this was how his uncle had felt when he had lost his own Lu Ten. Was it the name that brought about this strange curse? Was he destined to lose his son just like his uncle?

Zuko hoped that it wasn't his destiny. He wiped away the tears that fell onto the back of his hand. Holding Lu Ten's tiny hand showed just how small his son was. His son was too young to lose his life.

Zuko wasn't ready to have to mourn the death of his child. He never wanted that at all.

He felt the hand of his uncle brush against his shoulder. "I didn't want this. I couldn't have imagined something like this would happen to my son."

His uncle slowly sank into a nearby chair. "We don't ever expect to feel the loss of a child. By very definition the parent should never outgrow their children. Yet it happens too often. But, Lu Ten is not lost yet. There is still a chance that Lady Katara could know what illness he could be suffering from."

Zuko nodded absently. "Yes, she may yet. But I don't necessarily worry about that Uncle. It's been years since I've seen her. I couldn't imagine how time would have changed her."

"Ah," Iroh said as he leaned back in his seat. "There is still some affection for the Water bender then? Is that what it is I am hearing?"

Zuko allowed himself a slight smile. "I wasn't the one who left her remember. She left me in the Fire Nation alone."

Iroh frowned. Zuko knew it was because his uncle was still unaware why the split between Zuko and Katara happened. Zuko did not wish to explain it for fear that the reason might be interpreted the wrong way.

It didn't matter really what anyone thought. After all, he and Katara had made their pact not to turn their relationship into anything serious after breaking up with Mai and Aang. It would have been silly if they hadn't kept their words.

"We should be arriving soon in the Southern Water tribe's lands," Zuko said. "We should probably send a messenger hawk ahead to warn them of our imminent arrival. The last think I need is for them to think that I am invading their lands again."

Uncle nodded. "I will take care of that. You stay with Lu Ten until we dock." Zuko nodded his agreement. There was no place else he would have rather been.


	2. Chapter 2

Ah, the next chapter in our epic story begins now.

Disclaimer: I'm not Bryke so I can't claim any possession over the Avatar series. It's sad, but it's true.

Bittersweet Reunion

It seems like it had been a lifetime for Katara. Day in and day out she had been waiting for something to change and yet, nothing seemed to go right.

For the longest time she had been hoping to avoid becoming the average Water tribe woman. She hadn't wanted to be known as a wife, a cook, or a cleaner. She didn't want to be a simple woman.

Yet for some reason here she was sitting in a small room in her home piecing together an outfit as she waited for _him_ to come. The hawk had come just this morning, informing the people of the South that the Fire Lord intended to come for a visit with his very sick son.

That Zuko had to come to see her let her know exactly how sick the young prince was. They were never supposed to try to meet face to face after she left the Fire Nation. It was the agreement she insisted he sign before she boarded the boat that brought her back home.

All she'd wanted at the time was to just come home and be a water bender. Of course, she hadn't realized just how complicated her home had become in her absence. In a matter of relatively short years the Southern Water tribe looked similar to the North.

Katara wasn't very sure if this was a good thing or not. The way the North had always viewed women was not how Katara wished to be viewed. She wasn't a trinket. She was a master Water bender. She was a woman who had helped to save the world from Ozai and the Fire Nation the mad man had wished to create.

She had gone to the Fire Nation for years in an attempt to help Zuko bring peace to a world that had been trying to piece itself back together. And now she was expected to just settle down and have a bunch of children.

As her father and Master Pakku had learned, Katara was having none of it. She hadn't married, but she still held hope that she would find someone that she felt comfortable enough to spend her life with. She certainly didn't have any love left to give to a man, not after all she had gone through.

A gentle knock at the door drew her attention. Katara set aside her sewing to make her way to the door. Her Gran stood at the other side, her wrinkled face smiling sadly. "The ship has arrived. I thought you might wish to get a preliminary understanding of the boy's illness."

Katara nodded absently as she pushed past her grandmother. She hurried as fast as she dared to the entrance to the city. In the short distance she saw the smoke from the Fire Nation ship. She waited with many of the curious people for the large ship to dock.

The moment the ship dropped anchor Katara pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Zuko already stood on the deck with a bundle in his arms waiting impatiently to be allowed to exit the ship.

Katara felt her heart skip a beat. Her breath caught. He hadn't changed at all since she'd seen him last. He was just as handsome as she remembered. He was so tall and strong. Maybe there was a little haggardness to his looks, but with a sick child that was to be expected.

His eyes caught her, refusing to let go. Katara struggled with the love sick being within her wanting to be in Zuko's arms. It was difficult to push those feelings aside, but she was forced to because this was the life she had chosen.

"Katara," Zuko said quietly when he stood right before her. She said nothing as he pulled back the blanket that wrapped around his son. "He's so cold. I don't know what to do."

Katara reached for the forehead noting absently that, yes, the child was quite cool to the touch. "Come with me so I can examine him properly."

She led the Fire Lord away from the prying eyes of the villagers. She noticed that Uncle followed as well. Katara turned to Zuko, a silent question in her eyes. Zuko too turned his attention to his uncle. "He might as well come. He's worried about Lu Ten as well."

She nodded. Once in the safety of her house Katara led the men to the separate room she had attached to her bedroom.

"Lay him down on the free space in the bed please." Zuko did as she bid him. She guided Uncle to the chair that she had earlier vacated. With him out of the way Katara turned back to the bed. "You took a very long time getting here Zuko."

Zuko sighed. "I didn't know until he'd been unconscious for three days. Hell it was probably going on for much longer knowing the way people in my own palace have been hiding information from me."

Katara made an impatient sound as she began to examine Lu Ten. "What happened to you after that? You should have come here immediately." She turned briefly to the corner Iroh occupied. "Not that I'm not glad to see you Uncle. It's just that when it comes to my children I'm very protective."

Iroh nodded, not taking the slightest offence. "My dear I totally understand what you mean. Please, ignore the old man for a moment."

"We don't have time for this," Zuko practically shouted.

Katara turned a scathing glare in his direction. "Kuzon told me months ago that you were supposed to be here with Lu Ten. For months my baby has been suffering high fevers."

That stopped Zuko cold. "Kuzon's sick too?"

Katara nodded toward the second lump on the bed. "At first he just complained that he was a little hot during the night. Then at the beginning of the summer months he contracted a fever that he hasn't woken from. I would have come to you, but he promised me that you were coming. He said Lu Ten was coming to him."

She passed Zuko stones to be heated with his bending. When the stones were hot she packed them into the bed around Lu Ten to keep him heated. "At least your absence allowed me a chance to do some research."

"Did you find out something?" Zuko asked. His face held so much hope that Katara had found something that could help their children.

But what had to say wasn't exactly a good thing. "It's us," Katara said. "We're opposites, fire and water. Our bending is not meant to mesh together, so their bending is also out of sync. That's why I needed you here earlier."

~*~

Zuko fell back against the wall. It was his fault. He was to blame for the sickness of his children. He slid down the wall as despair hit him full force. He was just like his father. He ruined his son's life; he ruined both of their lives.

He thought back to the two infants when Katara had just given birth. They were so little and so fragile then. It had been hard then to know that he was expected to give up one of his sons for the sake of Katara's happiness. But he had been left with a strong son at least.

And now, he finds that neither was healthy. How could he have done this to the two most innocent beings he had ever had the pleasure to meet? What had possessed him to think that he'd been deserving of having sons as wonderful as Lu Ten and Kuzon.

Just before he was at the point of breaking down he felt the slim arms of Katara wrapping around him. "It's okay Zuko. They'll be okay. Both of the boys will be okay. I know what we have to do."

Zuko didn't care that his uncle was in the room. He allowed himself to break down. He was tired with the lack of sleep. He was frustrated with his nation. He felt very guilty about what was happening with his children.

He was a damn wreck and he knew it.

~*~

Katara held on to Zuko tightly. She had no idea what was going on with him. But if she had to take a guess based on his current behavior, then she knew that things were not going well with him.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea that she left the Fire Nation when she did. It was clear that his nation wasn't treating Zuko the way he needed to be treated.

She rubbed circles along his back. "Take a break Zuko," she told him softly. "Go lie down in the other room and get some rest. I will take care of everything on this end. Uncle and I will do what we need to do while you take care of yourself."

He tried to fight her, but she was not about to allow him to do it. It was impossible to take care of two sick children when she had Zuko being sick at the same time.

She walked him into her bedroom where she left him in the bed. The moment his head hit the pillow his eyes closed. His breathing deepened into the quiet rhythm of sleep. Katara ran her hands through his hair, soothing him further. She waited a short time longer just to ensure he didn't awaken before she returned to where she left Uncle.

Iroh had moved closer to the bed where Lu Ten and Kuzon lay. "I suppose it is strange to be surprised that this would happen when two opposing elements mixed."

Katara sighed. "The twins aren't the first mixture of elements to be found according to a text I read. This would not have happened if Zuko and I had either remained together or conducted our baptism ceremonies together. We did not introduce those separate entities to the other, forcing them to fight."

Iroh nodded. "Then I assume that you know what must be done to reverse this illness?"

Katara approached the bed. She watched her sons in their unnatural sleep. "It's easy. We take them to the temple of Agni and La. I will indoctrinate Lu Ten in the ways of the Water tribes. Zuko will do what he needs to do with Kuzon. After that, they should return to health quickly."

But she wasn't really sure. No one had ever conducted baptisms this late in a child's life. What if it actually had an adverse affect on the twins?

She pushed the thought firmly from her mind. She refused to think that way. She had to have faith that her sons would live through this. And when the twins got better she knew she would then direct the full of her fury on the Fire Nation.

It wasn't her responsibility, but she was worried about Zuko and Lu Ten. That Zuko had no idea Lu Ten was ill meant he worked too hard for his own good. That other people noticed and had not informed Zuko was completely unacceptable.

She wasn't so much angry at Zuko as she was furious with the people Zuko employed in his palace. When it was over she was going to help Zuko implement the changes that needed to be made. If anyone thought they could keep her son's health from the people who loved him the most, they had another thing coming.

If she had to she was going to rip apart the entire staff of the Fire Nation to ensure the safety of the men under her protection. It would stop her from feeling so useless in the Southern Water tribe at least.

She turned to Uncle, her mind working overtime. "We can afford to allow Zuko to rest for one night. It'll give us time to ensure the ship is ready. I want this trip complete so that we can concentrate on what is most important, helping Zuko take care of his nation."

At Iroh's nod Katara allowed a smile to touch her lips. She leaned over to kiss the foreheads of both of her children. She was doing this for her boys and that included Zuko.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avatar series. I have nothing more to say about that.

A New Journey

Night fell across the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko still had not woken from his sleep. Katara split her time taking care of the preparation work involving the journey and caring for the twins. Uncle took it upon himself to take the greater amount of preparation work, allowing her to enjoy time with the little ones.

She sat with them for a good part of the night, alternating in her care between the two. Lu Ten had to be kept very warm while she had to focus on cooling down Kuzon's temperature. It was hard work and it tired her greatly.

Added to her stress was the reaction of her father to the paternity of her son Kuzon and the introduction to his twin Lu Ten. She had been forced to bar her father from her home for the duration of Zuko's stay. The last thing that she needed was for her father to come after Zuko for fathering not only Kuzon, but Lu Ten.

Katara hadn't wanted anyone at her home to know the full extent of her relationship with Zuko. When she left the Water tribe, she'd been acknowledged as Aang's girlfriend. She had never given any indication that things were different. When she returned to the Water tribe, it was with an infant water bender. She'd been more than content for her father to believe that her child's father was someone else.

Telling her father that she had left Aang had caused an argument of epic proportions. Her father had considered her disgraced. She had considered her situation something that was no big deal. Yes, she had been 'damaged goods', in the eyes of her tribe. But she had spent years fighting beside her brother and her friends fighting in a war that no one thought children should fight.

It really shouldn't have mattered that she decided that she didn't want to abide by her people's traditions. She was not about to allow her husband to be chosen for her. If her father had thought she would return to that meek little girl he expected her to be he had been sorely mistaken. It never would have happened anyway.

Now, everyone knew that she had been lying for years. It probably wouldn't be long before Sokka found out and came seeking revenge for his baby sister. Personally she didn't care what anyone thought. It had been her life and her decision to make.

"Everything is ready," Iroh said as she returned to the room. Katara nodded absently. She left him to monitor the twins while she moved to check on how Zuko was resting.

When she entered the room she found he'd thrown off the coverings. He lay on his back, taking up all of the available space. With a small smile Katara returned the blanket to the sleeping Fire Lord. She smoothed the hair away from his face, brushing gently against the scarred eye.

He shifted slightly with a quiet murmur. Katara watched him rest. His sleep did not look restful, which naturally worried the mother inside of her.

She sat on the side of the bed next to his hip. She did not want to admit that she was scared. She didn't want to admit that she wasn't sure how she could be strong in the face of all this. Her babies were sick. Their father looked a wreck. The peace they were all struggling so hard for could very well be in jeopardy because of her father's reaction.

She set her hand on his bare chest, just assessing the differences in color between them. A slight knock on the bedroom door drew her attention to Iroh.

"You should get some rest my dear. Your grandmother and I have decided to watch the twins for the rest of the night." There was something in the look in his eyes that let her know he wished to ask her a question. She gave her full attention in the hopes that it could just be asked and the subject closed for the night.

"Katara, if you had twins with Zuko, why would you leave him? Why have you both for so long pretended that there weren't two?"

Tired tears came to Katara's eyes as the thought about the best way to answer the question. Subconsciously, her hand stroked along Zuko's stomach scar. "We weren't ready for the emotions that came with children." At Iroh's frown she elaborated. "We were in love, maybe too much in love. How could I concentrate when all I did was worry about him? How could he be the ruler he was meant to be when he would rather spend time with me? We did what we thought was best for the world. The Fire Nation needed him. And he needed Lu Ten."

What else could they have done? The Fire Nation would never have allowed Katara to be named as Zuko's official consort or Fire Lady. The rebels, who continued to wreak havoc in the Fire Nation, would have used her as a way to gain further support for their cause.

Zuko still risked much by coming to see her. What if someone put it together that Katara had not only bore Lu Ten, but a second child as well. Separating was supposed to have been the only way to ensure the safety of the twins.

Katara gave a gentle smile to Iroh. "I'm sure you understand, Uncle, how duty can sometimes be more important than our personal lives. This isn't a perfect world that we live in."

"That it isn't," Uncle agreed. With a heavy sigh, Uncle Iroh bid Katara a good night. Katara, now left alone with the Fire Lord gave her own sigh.

"Sometimes I wish that this world were perfect. Then we could have been the perfect family." She leaned over his form to kiss his forehead. It would make for a nice dream anyway.

~*~

Zuko came awake all at once. A heavy weight compressed his chest, making it a little difficult for him to breathe. The Fire Lord turned his head slowly, finding a familiar head of wavy hair taking residence on top him.

He lay back quietly as he relished the feeling he never thought to experience again. Her body shifted closer to him. Her leg moved further along his hips as she practically lay on top of him. Zuko couldn't help the smile lighting his features.

He missed the way that Katara tended to use him as her personal bed. He missed her curves pressed against him. It would have been even better if they were both undressed from a night of passion.

He groaned slightly as he fought against those inappropriate thoughts. He couldn't have her anymore. That was the agreement he was trying to keep.

He ran his hand along her bare arm. If the world had been a different place she would have been his wife and both his sons would have been his acknowledged offspring. But the world was as it was and he was forced to live alone with a sick son.

Zuko began to slide out of the bed after thinking of his children. Katara's limbs tightened around him as she awoke groggy. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I want to go check on the children," he said quietly. She tugged him back toward the bed.

"We're leaving in a bit Zuko. Their condition hasn't changed yet. It's you I'm worried about at the moment."

Zuko tried to shrug off his own stress as usual. "I'm fine Katara."

Katara finally sat up. "No Zuko, you don't look fine. You look about as sick as the twins at this moment and I don't like that." She brushed her fingers through his hair. "I left you in the Fire Nation in the hopes that they would take care of you and it just pisses me off that they haven't treated you the way you should be treated."

Zuko finally lay back exhausted. It was so hard being with Katara and knowing that there wasn't much to be done about their situation. He wished he could just give up his throne sometimes and live a simple life with his family.

But who would take care of the Fire Nation as well as he did? His uncle was happy with the way his life was going in the Earth Kingdom. And there was no one left in his family to take his place, at least, there was no one he trusted to care for his nation.

"Things are slowly getting better," he finally said. "My nation is growing a little more stabilized with every year that passes."

Katara slid her body over his. Her hands settled firmly on his chest, a slight smile on her lips. "Have you talked to Aang recently?"

Zuko nodded. His dealings with the Avatar were no longer a bitter competition over what happened with Katara. Zuko personally was very glad that the Avatar had been able to get over the way his relationship ended to still manage to try to help create a better balance in the world.

Toph of course, had much to do with it. In an act of maturity she'd come to visit the Fire Nation to get both sides of the story, dragging Aang. The Blind Bandit had instantly understood why the break up happened.

It had taken her months of pounding Aang's head in, but eventually she had been able to convince him that he'd been wrong to grow so upset with Katara and Zuko.

When the young Avatar had finally been able to accept that Katara's feelings weren't so unwarranted he'd contacted Zuko once more to reconnect their friendship. With Lu Ten being a newborn, Zuko had been so glad to have a friend that he could trust back into his life.

"Yeah, but I never told him about Lu Ten being sick," Zuko murmured.

She brushed a stray piece of hair from his face. "Well I told him about Kuzon. He'll meet us at the temples. If anything, he might be able to help us if what we will try doesn't work."

Zuko could only nod in agreement.

~*~

Everything was set for take off. Katara made sure the twins were safely bundled together in a room on the ship. Her gran-gran had already said her good-byes which left her having to face her father last.

Hakoda and Pakkun stood staring down a very tired looking Fire Lord and his uncle. Her father still was not very happy to learn that his daughter had been with the Fire Lord of all people.

Katara had really tried to avoid something like this happening. She hurried to her father's side, drawing his attention away from the firebenders. "Father, I hope you got a chance to kiss your grandson's good bye before we leave. I don't know how long it will take for them to recover so you should take this opportunity."

Hakoda looked as if he didn't want to move. His eyes kept traveling back and forth between Zuko and Katara. Katara had to fight her lips to be able to get them to curl into a smile. 'Please,' she pleaded within her mind, 'please don't question this.'

She was tired of having to defend her position. She loved Zuko more than anyone could imagine. Just because she couldn't be with him didn't mean she loved him any less or hadn't wished she could have married him.

As her eyes bore further into her father's gaze he finally turned away. "I suppose I should go see the little ones before they leave." He and Pakkun finally moved toward the ship as one.

Katara didn't bother to try to contain her sigh of relief. "I'll be glad when we can get moving again. I haven't had an adventure in a very long time."

Zuko began walking toward the ship. "You're right. I just wish that it wasn't this sort of trip." She nodded. Yeah. She wished the circumstances were better as well. Traveling to save her children was not the type of trip any parent should want to take.


End file.
